


Mirror Mirror

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji





	Mirror Mirror

最初他看到一只眼睛。  
蓝色的，像天空，也像大海。有人说那是一种温暖的颜色，也有人觉得它代表着忧郁。颜色与情绪联系在一起，他不明白为什么不能同时拥有两种情绪，于是他试着眉毛拧在一起，下半张脸却咧开笑容，结果自然是镜子里出现了一张扭曲的面孔。  
第一个爱照镜子的是纳格索斯，水中之人容颜端丽，他对他一见钟情，不吃不喝日夜沉醉，最终化为湖畔的水仙花，可他并不理解爱是什么；后来也有位爱照镜子的王后，因为嫉恨不惜戕害美貌的公主，但他又不懂恨是什么。本来人应当只能看见别人的表情，是镜子改变了这个世界。  
他可以说出镜面反射的光学原理，却不懂为什么人们笃信镜子里的那个就是自己，直到有一天他在书里读到人才是最好的镜子，从他人的身上可以学到自己不了解的东西，长久以来的困惑似乎被点通。他总会在休息日到商店街，站在路边观察形形色色的人。  
商店街不乏鸭川的学生，不少人在这里做兼职，有时一待就是一整天。当然，也少不得街头演出。这条街几乎汇集了附近所有的游人，热闹的时候，直到黎明都会有欢笑和歌声。抱着吉他的街头艺人一边弹一边唱，从上个世纪的流行乐到眼下最时兴的歌曲，驻足的行人在琴盒里放入纸钞或投下硬币，不知不觉间也会垒起一摞。  
他学着过路人的样子，在琴盒放下纸钞。不知道应该投下怎样的数目，便也和其他人一样。艺人向他表示感谢，示意可以单独为他献唱一曲。  
他歪着头，听到周围人起哄，依言点了呼声最高的那首歌。在他不足二十岁的人生中，没有喜恶偏好这回事，所有的选择总是迁就他人，试图将自己融入这个镜子一般的世界，藏匿于镜面回廊的倒影之中。

“停一下。”  
几天后便是他们的live演出，紫夕专门请了Duck River的老师对他们进行单独指导。今天演奏的是新曲，鞍马只是隔夜看了一下乐谱，第二天便能顺利地弹出，老师夸奖他的演奏准确而精湛。  
“可惜……总感觉没什么生气似的。”  
鞍马的手顿在半空之中。  
“live是千变万化的，没有一场live会与录音室完全相同，每个部分都充满未知的变数，但正因此成为了现场演出的魅力所在。永远保持同样的演奏是不会有新意、更不能取得进步的。”  
就像排列整齐的数字，即使每一个小数点都准确无误，也不过是一串又一串冰冷的符号。  
“很奇怪，我听过你们队其他人的演奏，都是激情过剩，你们的鼓手演奏风格更是很难驾驭的。”  
老师摸着一把下巴的胡茬，“或许你应该向你的队友学习一下，你演奏的合成器，本该也有无数可能。”

走出训练室，乌丸打来了电话，向他核对了一下时间，问他今天是不是还要补习。他说是，乌丸说那晚些再联系。  
他握着手机，忽然道：“我可以先去会场周围看看吗？”  
“随便你。集训不要迟到。”  
他背着键盘，远远地看到他们live的巨大宣传横幅。商店街离会场没有多远，走到原先街头艺人常驻的地方。他支好键盘，开始漫无边际地演奏，指尖像精灵一般在琴间跳舞。曲声吸引商店街的游人，渐渐地，他被人群包围，人们猜测这张年轻而陌生的面孔的来由，却不忍打破这样神秘优雅的琴声。  
他弹了三首，余音落下时，有个国中生模样的男孩费力从人群外围挤了进来：  
“请问，您是εpsilonφ的鞍马先生吗？我是你们的粉丝！”  
在对方的恳求之下，鞍马在男孩的笔记本上签上了自己的名字，与他合了影。男孩握紧了他的手，像是要把之后几年的份量都握进去似的。  
“εpsilonφ的歌曲总有种直击人心底的力量，几天后的live我一定会去看的，也会永远支持你们的！”  
男孩的眼眸亮晶晶的，也许因为着急，额上甚至沁出几滴汗。在此之前他甚至没有跟乐队中的任何一名成员说过话，却这样轻易地说着喜欢与爱。

即使没有交心……也能成为朋友吗？他目送着男孩远去，收起了键盘，背着它回到六本木的合租屋。  
乌丸在门口等他：“你去街头表演了？”  
他晃了晃手机，鞍马于是看到有人将他演奏的视频上传到了SNS，评论中有人认出了他的身份，也有猜测是在为之后的live预热。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“不……没什么，你想去就去。只是我们εpsilonφ也没有哪里比人差，其实本不必做这些的。”  
“是老师的建议哦。”  
鞍马忽然笑了一下。从小他便与黑白色的琴键相伴，大大小小的演出参加过多次，有人为他的技艺折服，也曾有评委指出他的演奏不过是乐谱的机械再现，没有倾注一丝一毫的感情。为此他接受了玲司的邀请，加入了乐队，他想要知道真正打动人心的音乐是什么。  
他看过队友在台上即兴发挥，踩着音箱引爆全场的尖叫，指灯连成一片紫色的海。紫夕的编排并没有讲究太多章法，甚至说有些随心所欲，作为鼓手的玲司演出完总是会流最多的汗。他摊开自己的掌心，那里从头至尾甚至不会渗出一滴汗液。  
在后台鞍马给对方递一瓶水，得到乌丸的感谢。安可的呼声传到后台，所有人似乎都在会场里尽情宣泄，他们拥抱，他们尖叫，这是一场热闹的狂欢，鞍马看着他们，只觉得与黑板上的数学题没有什么两样。

人类的情感是一种难以捉摸的事物。  
自他出生以来就在不断进行着观察。他曾经想过也许先从模仿开始，能帮助他更好地理解人类。  
他回忆那对双胞胎兄弟，弟弟总在微笑，哥哥永远皱眉，他巧妙地模仿两种不同的表情，上一秒活泼热烈，下一秒怒目横生。  
“你吓到他了。”  
“是吗？本想在后辈面前表现得温和些的……果然玲司君才是靠谱的前辈。”

当他如实吐露自己无法像同伴一样倾注感情，Duck River的老师摸着下巴，对他说：“非常难忘的回忆总该有吧……也没有吗？对，我看你总是一个人，也许你应该试着去交朋友。你有比较亲近的人吗？”  
符合物理意义上的亲近的，似乎只有那位先生。那是他的同级生，高二分班后就成为同班同学。因为恰好也在一个乐队，日程上便有许多重合。上京之后甚至在同一个地方合租，吃着相同的午餐。集训的时候他与他站在相邻位置，会有更多时间捕捉细微的表情。乌丸会在训练结束之后到专门的点心店等候，哪怕人群已经排成长长的一串，他也极有耐心，直到等到属于他的那一份。  
“你这不是有朋友吗？”  
老师哑然失笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“年轻人啊，要趁着青春发展一些难忘的友谊啊。”  
原来这样在老师的眼里，就可以算得上朋友了吗？

他这样想着，伸手想要整理乌丸鬓角那绺碎发，乌丸稍稍偏过了头，错开了指尖。  
“玲司君……觉得我们是朋友吗？”  
“怎么突然这么问？”  
“因为，我很在意玲司君呢。”

与血缘给予的牵绊不同，他有时也会想要一种实实在在的、由世界上原本不熟悉的两个人相遇之后建立起来的羁绊。老师想让他找到的，大约也就是这样的感情吧？  
鞍马忽然笑了起来，乌丸一怔，斜阳将影子从远方拉在了一起。  
那是一双红色的眼睛，与他湛蓝如海的眼眸截然相反，透过薄薄的玻璃镜片，他看到有什么如鲜血如烈火一般焚烧。  
他的指腹落在眼尾，轻柔地触碰那一块脆弱的皮肤。  
多么有趣的镜子啊。


End file.
